Winter spring, summer, autumn, Chaos
by TheRealJennings
Summary: Percy Jackson was not having a very good day. First his Girlfriend cheats on him, then his friends try to kill him. Luckily things start looking up when he gets offered a job, which comes with the minor perks of Immortality and control over Winter. He may begin questioning his life choices however, when things that have generally been agreed to be dead, start fucking shit up.
1. Chapter 1

The Snowstorm had been going on for two months now, but that was just normal up here, not really much more up you could go really. After all, this was the top of the world. The ice the wind carried would have cut your skin into strands and without protective clothing frostbite would take effect within seconds.

It was always winter here. Which was fitting for who dwelt in this frozen hellhole, though he wouldn't describe it that way. As we progress through the fog, wind, and snow a shape emerges from the storm, appearing from almost nothing, almost as though the storm had been hiding it. To describe it in two words, looming and cold. It was as tall as the empire state building but three times as wide, and as soon as it appears the temperature drops even further.

The shape was a citadel. The walls were steep and tough as steel, somehow crafted from Ice Thousands of years old, though this was not unique for the walls, the entire Fortress was made from it. In truth the citadel had only been around for 500 years, but since then it had been around since the creation of earth. Ornate Staircases wound up to the summit dotted here and there with figures locked in combat, Men had come here throughout all of time, they had known there was something strange within this place, and had hoped to harness it, that obviously hadn't worked well. As such There were clashes of people from throughout history and all over the world: Greek Hoplites, Roman Legionnaires, Japanese Samurai, Persian Immortals, British Redcoats, Polish Hussars, Spanish Conquistadors, and French Grenadiers to name a few, all frozen in battle against their foes, for all of eternity.

As we ascend through the different levels the architecture stays almost exactly the same until we reach the top. A platform, tiered upwards in steps towards a throne, frozen in solid Ice. It seems that the cold, and power emanates from whatever is sitting on it as there is now a strange humming sensation and the temperature has reached its coldest point.

The humming seems to escalate as you watch and two Stormy blue eyes seem to ignite within the Ice as cracks seems to spread like lightning across the Ice, before suddenly exploding outwards into thousands of shards that would have killed anything they came into contact with, to reveal a figure slowly rising, pausing only momentarily to grasp a sword leaning precariously against the now revealed throne, "Well that was one hell of a power nap."

 **Hey guys it's me! (crazy, right.) I just wrote this story pretty quickly, although I've been meaning to for quite some time. So basically I totally ripped the main feature of this story (People being made who represent seasons by chaos) off of** **L. Lawliet-Rue Ryuzaki** **which I feel kind of bad for, but their was some elements of his story I just didn't like so I decided to re-do it my own way. Anyway, as you can probably tell Percy as winter is going to be heavily influenced off of the Lich King from World of Warcraft because he is a bad-ass, though I intend to have his powers over the undead less of a focus but still there a little bit. Anyway thanks for reading my first story you guys this is going to be fun.**


	2. Chapter 2

I shivered and even that slight movement caused immense pain as more black, viscous blood oozed from the many grazes, gashes, and wounds littered all over my body. I couldn't help it though, I was so cold, the temperature and blood loss slowly draining all my warmth and life force from me. Despite my body slowly giving up however, my mind was on fire, the anger over what had just taken place fuelling me like adrenaline.

 _Flashback_

 _I crossed the camp border with hope in my heart. I had been away for 6 months whilst I attended Goode and was extremely happy to be back at the place I considered to be my home. I hurried to cabin 3, layered in dust from my absence, I hoped that it wouldn't be cabin inspection tomorrow because it would mean a mad scramble in an attempt to clean up all this mess. I headed out; not intending to spend my first day back cleaning and headed for the Athena cabin hoping to spend some time with my beloved wise girl. Much to my chagrin however it was Malcolm who answered the door, which was weird as I kind of expected for Annabeth to be anxiously awaiting my return. What further added to the whole weird vibe was that Malcolm seemed to become rather nervous upon seeing me, "Hey!, Percy You're back early?", He said in a voice that sounded overly cheerful, despite us not having been that close._

" _No not really, School ended yesterday I was just packing up my stuff to come here." I respond slightly curiously. "Where's Annabeth?"_

" _Oh Annabeth?" he replies his voice rising in pitch as though he was getting more and more nervous. "Yesss," I say drawing out the word and gritting my teeth to show my frustration at how this conversation was being dragged out and delaying me from reuniting with my precious wisegirl. Malcolm seemed to contemplate something for a moment and his eyes seemed to dance around nervously, they hadn't met mine in all the time we'd been talking. Finally, after a drawn out pause, he took a deep breath and spoke, "she should be down by the beach." I turned to walk away: to go talk to Annabeth about how weird Malcolm was acting_ _,_ _and get some quality time with the one person I had been missing most in my time away from camp. Before I could even take a step however Malcolm had grabbed my arm, "Percy," he muttered his eyes meeting mine for the first time, "Just don't get too mad when you see her," and with that he was gone the door closing before I could even muster a reply leaving me to ponder what the hell was going on. To find some answers I decided my best bet was to follow my original plan and go meet Annabeth. I was confused by what Malcolm had meant what could possibly upset me at the beach? Possibly my favourite place in the world especially with my best friend and girlfriend there? It didn't make any sense._

 _As soon as my feet touch sand some of the worry that had been placed on my shoulders evaporates. I feel stronger here, closer to my dad and my source of strength, although the tension has been seemingly washed away; nothing seems to ease the slight tingling feel all over my body: as though something big is going to happen, and soon. As I took a breath of the fresh sea air, something that had always calmed me down throughout the course of both wars_ — _I didn't know why_ — _but my working theory was that despite all the destruction and horror, it had remained the same_ — _as peaceful and beautiful as my first day at camp. At the moment, annoyingly, it was deserted but before I could turn to either continue my search for Annabeth or throttle malcolm (I wasn't sure which yet) I heard the instantly recognisable giggle of my wisegirl. I froze, searching for the source of the noise and noticed movement in the grass close to me, which was odd, as the wind seemed to have died out completely. I crept up, keeping low, in the hopes of surprising Annabeth_ — _though I figured it was probably unnecessary_ — _she probably had her head buried in some book on architecture or something; but then again I knew that Annabeth was quick as a whip and sometimes had crazy situational awareness, all due to our literally god given talents. When I did catch sight of her however all worried of her catching me seemed to evaporate: she seemed far too interested in what she was doing, or who. She and some new unclaimed camper, who had arrived a few days before I'd left (which is probably why I couldn't remember his name) were snogging like it was they'd just learned that the apocalypse had crept up in their calendars and would be commencing shortly. As far as I was aware he hadn't made any friends when I'd left, he'd been aggressive and hostile, and so eventually the Hermes campers_ — _who were a lot friendlier now that most of the kids who showed up were claimed_ — _started to ignore him, or even viciously prank the Gods had kept to their promise fairly well there were still some who slipped through the cracks and were left feeling forgotten and unwanted, you could always rely on a God to eventually fail on their promises; and not learn from their mistakes._

 _The situation with this camper had obviously changed, because Annabeth seemed to have gotten very friendly with him whilst I was gone. I didn't know what to do about this, my mind was being fried trying to comprehend how this had happened_ _;_ _seemingly going through every moment spent with or to do with Annabeth_ — _until it got to Malcolms warning of not getting mad. Then it seemed to finally find something to latch onto, In but a moment the sea went from relatively calm to lashing against the shore in a grudge match that had been going on since Gaia had met Ouranos: out in my father's realm a storm began to swirl, waves whipped into a frenzy by bitter cold winds. The earth started to vibrate slightly, though a full scale earthquake seemed beyond my unfocused power, which was merely lashing out as some sort of emotional outlet, even if its effects would still likely leave the mortals confused for quite some time. All of this seemed to bring the happy couple out of there reverie as they quickly shot to there feet, glancing around worriedly as in the distance the camp warning bells began to sound, clearly someone had sensed something was up. It took them a whilst but eventually Romeo and Juliet caught sight of me kneeling in the tall grass, where I'd all but collapsed as any happiness I'd had at being to the closest place I had to a home was drained from me whilst my favourite place in the world was corrupted into some twisted waking nightmare._

 _Annabeth started upon seeing me, her eyes widening in confusion and surprise, clearly she'd gotten so caught up in spending time with Cuntbag McGee she'd forgotten that I was coming back today, "Percy, wh- what're you doing here?" she managed to stammer out, clearly in shock. " What? Not happy to see little old me?" I growled out," my eyes snapping up from the ground to meet her shellshocked stare. She staggered back, clearly not used to the hatred and hostility she found there. Her confusion and dazed state was only proving to piss me off more, " What the hell is going on?" she managed to groan out as she reached up to her head, clearly experiencing some sort of pain there, probably a headache over trying to figure out how to get out of this mess. Once her pain would have set me into a frenzy of trying to figure out how I could help her, now it only seemed to bring me vindictive pleasure, let the slut feel even a fraction of the pain I was going through right now._

 _To try and distract myself from all the hatred and anger I was so unaccustomed to I forced my gaze away from her and onto Choad Smirtley. In hindsight this had been a poor move on my part. He had a look-at-me-I'm-a-twat smirk plastered onto his prickish face. If there had been anyway for me to get angrier it was that. Faster than the bastard could react(probably because he had literally 6 months of basic combat training, whilst I'd thought Titans, Giants, and all sorts of monsters throughout the course of two wars) I was up and had the point of riptide pressed rather uncomfortably against his jugular. Sadly the self entitled smirk was only gone from his face for less than a second (But oh what a second it was) before Annabeth cried out," Percy what the hell! Leave Jessie alone!" Apparently "Jessie" found my now ex-girlfriend defending him from me highly amusing, as the smirk on his face came back in full force. I was too busy thinking about what a stupid name Jessie was or else I probably would have cut him down right then and there, I which I had, at least I'd have gained some satisfaction from it._

 _I was not lost in my thoughts for long however, this time not from a high pitched scream but from a calm deliberating voice, " Percy lower your sword," I slowly turned my head and realised i may have had more of an audience than i thought. The entire camp was there, as well as the hunters of Artemis, and they were all looking at me worriedly, the hunters, and even some hesitant Apollo campers had there bows drawn, and aimed at me. Slowly, as most of my energy left me my sword dropped, inch by inch. It never did reach the ground however. As it passed over Jessie's stomach he let out a strangled,"No Please Don-", as he grabbed my hand clutching riptide, as though trying to stop me from running him through, pulling my sword through his gut. Whispering in my ear as he pushed himself to the hilt, "Fuck you... cunt." Before finally collapsing to the ground_

 _I gaped down at him, completely shocked as he clutched his stomach in agony, letting out screams that gave me uncomfortable memories of the battle of New York. My attention was torn away from him fairly quickly however, as an arrow whistled past where my head had been but a few moments before. Unlike jessie my instincts were flawless so when I heard the twang of a bow I automatically twisted my body out of the way of any potential projectiles. My next move was to take a quick account of my immediate surroundings, and it was then I realised both what Jessie's seemingly insane action had achieved, and where the arrow had come from. The entire camp was looking at me with a mixture of both in shock and disgust. People I had known for 8 years, who I'd thought with, would have died for were looking at me like they'd never really known me at all, I was no longer Percy Jackson to them, just a psychopath. It wasn't the first time I'd received the looks, but I usually got them from the students, counsellors, and teachers at the host of boarding schools I'd been forced to attend. Having friends I'd fought for and would have happily died for, as well as the hunters, Thals, the Stoll twins, Leo, Piper, even Chiron were looking at me like I was a nutcase who had been doing a good impression of a decent human being. It was all too much too fast, first Annabeth's betrayal and now the entire camp judging me guilty for a crime I didn't commit, without trial, without even asking why, I could see in their eyes that they thought I was guilty. So I did the only I could think of, I ran._

 _From over my shoulder I heard the voice that I'd so quickly come to associate with Jessie call out through his groans, "Come on then! Get him!" His voice to me was like a cheese grater to the soul, but it seemed to have some effect on the assembled crowd because soon I hear yelling and heavy footsteps. I began having to dodge from side to side to dodge the silver arrows that were getting a little too close for comfort. Things weren't looking good, I had spent the majority of my life running from Monsters and as such was generally stronger than even most other Demigods, but the Hunters were a whole other level, they were blessed by Artemis, who just so happened to be Goddess of the hunt, this made running from them rather difficulty, especially when you kept having to dodge to left and right every other second, but getting hit with one of their arrows could prove disastrous, for one if it hit a leg I'd be pretty much crippled, and for another they'd picked up the habit of poisoning their arrows, and I lived my life by the general rule that being poisoned could literally never lead to anything good. So what i needed above everything else was cover, and more than the few cabins could provide, I started heading for the forest._

 _The trees were the cover i had needed, far fewer arrows were getting close to me but now they had been replaced with different issues, the trees were doing a good job of blocking out what little light was still coming from Apollo's chariot/ big ball of gas, which also made their Job of tripping me up far easier. The hunters were still as light on their feet as ever and it wouldn't be long before they had me cornered in, and then I would be royally screwed, without a paddle. Tree branches whipped by my head and thorn bushes and brambles scraped my shins and thighs as I just kept running, hopefully if I got far enough they'd give up, rely on the monsters to finish me off in a weakened and hungry state, I figured that once I wasn't being followed I'd head to Paul's house and try to figure out what do from there. The problem was getting from A to B, I needed a better plan then running, because as the flashes of silver I was catching off to my sides were giving me the sinking suspicion that that particular plan was not working out._

 _This belief was further cemented when my infamous bad luck came into play and an arrow sunk deep into my thigh. I let out a cry of plain and collapsed to the ground, the exhaustion of the unbridled use off my powers as well as a solid half an hour of flat out sprinting starting to get to me. I tried to focus my mind, but my thoughts were incredibly erratic, all I knew was that I couldn't stop moving, even with an arrow in my leg, because then I'd be done for. So I somehow summoned my dwindling strength, pulled myself to my feet, and began staggering onwards, knowing that I'd lost a lot of ground, and would probably continue to lose ground. I would need to find a place and make a stand there, for better or for worse I'd rather go down fighting than running, and it seemed the hunters were more than willing to help me accomplish that. I guess 8 years of friendship wasn't worth nearly as much as I thought it was, because everyone seemed to have turned against me at the drop of a hat, Annabeth's terrible betrayal, Chiron, who had often been like a Dad when my real Dad couldn't be, and now Thalia was pursuing me with a clear intent to kill._

 _However the Hunters seemed to have taken a more playful approach now that they knew I wasn't going to get away. No more arrows came soaring from the undergrowth, and they didn't hide there movements nearly as much, I heard constant rustling as well as the odd shout coming from either side of me, though they were faint over the beating of my own heart, which echoed in my ear as it struggled to keep all my muscles moving. The glimpses of silver were lasting a lot longer, and I got the weird feeling I was being shepherded to where they wanted me to go. Eventually the trees seemed to part around me and I was in a clearing, with a crevice meandering through it, i let out a curse as I'd been hoping to come out near a source of water which would give me a distinct advantage in any fight, but i guess the hunters were too smart for that. I'd never seen this part of the forest, but then again I'd never needed to come out this far, I was surprised I'd not encountered any monsters out here, I'd rather die fighting a thousand hellhounds then to go down being hunted down by people I'd once looked up to._

 _I put my back to the crevice and called out," Thalia you bitch, come out!" glancing round wearily, trying to ignore my leg which had began to angrily pulse, I remembered then the damn poison on the arrows and hurriedly glanced at my leg, I had to hold back vomit. The skin around the wound had already rotted, black and slimy, it oozed pus and thick, gel like, blood. I tore my horrified gaze away just as Thalia flanked by a dozen hunters emerged from the tree line, Aegis and her spear held aloft. I drew riptide without much hope in my heart, for the first time since I learned of my heritage I was fighting alone, with no cause or support, yet I drew riptide from it's pen form anyway, ready to fight, if necessary. Thalia just glared at me from across the clearing,"What the hell is wrong with you Percy, Who the fuck do you think you are, just attacking a camper like that?" She growled and the hunters around her seemed to shift, drawing arrows and twirling knives respectively,"Thals, I didn't stab him, I swear," I croaked out, my voice breaking as I tried to talk get her to understand, "What the fuck do you mean you didn't stab him percy, do you honestly expect me to believe that he fell on his sword," I glanced around nervously and her rage seemed to intensify, in the distance thunder rumbled, "this is just classic Percy, always messing up and just expecting everything to turn out all right, well not today Percy, today you actually pay for what you've done, you're not just gonna come out smelling of roses!" Her voice had risen in volume as she spoke until she was screaming at me. I took a step back shocked and stunned by her words, wondering if she'd always felt this way, and the current events were just acting as a catalyst that brought them to the forefront. Unfortunately that step back was on my wounded leg, and the resulting stumble sent an intense stab of pain throughout my body, rather than the dull headache-like throbbing that had been slowly spreading throughout my entire leg. I let out a gasp of pain but before I could recover with a nod of consent from Thalia an arrow came arcing from one of the hunters bows striking me directly the shin of my hitherto undamaged leg the barbed head scraping against the bone. My gasp turned into a cry as I fell to my knees, breathing deeply to try and combat the intense pain, though not the worst pain I'd ever felt, it was still incredibly intense, with no relief and had been worsened by the 2 arrows shifting inside of me, causing more damage. Through the many tears in my jeans I could see black lines criss-crossing across my legs, the poison was spreading and I knew that I wouldn't be walking away from this fight, even if by some miracle i won it._

 _Slowly I dragged my gaze from the scattered black spiders web and caught the eye of Thalia, for the first time in the conversation she seemed unsure, less focused, but she seemed to take a deep breath and firmed her resolve. "Goodbye Percy, you were a good friend," she spoke out, her tone emotionless as she brought her spear up into the air. A white hot bolt from Zeus's realm arcing to the tip of her spear. My eyes widened in fear as I realised what she was going to do, I wanted to call out, to plead for mercy but I couldn't formulate the words the pain was so great, all that I could manage was an agonised grunt. Before I could finish even that Thalia brought her spear down and electric blue filled my vision. The last things I felt before I passed out were agonising pain, my muscles seizing uncontrollably, and a falling sensation._

 _Flashback end_

With a ragged gasp I awoke in pitch darkness. Where the hell was I, how long had it been since- since Thalia fucking blew me off the edge of a crevice the fucking bitch!? How the hell was I still alive!? From the pain coming from the entire bottom half of my body up to my stomach I could tell that the poison had not decided to take a nap just because I was out, though not having my heart racing at about 250 Bpm had probably slowed its progress. I was finding it difficult to stay thankful for that at the minute however, no matter how relieved I was I wasn't at DOA recording studios. I reached down to where the two arrows wounds in my legs were, it was difficult to forget them, what with them both feeling like someone had decided to redecorate by adding two new orifices with a pneumatic drill, that they had also tastefully added spikes to a few moments beforehand. The lack of arrow shafts was a bad sign, it meant they had snapped off in the fall, which had shifted them into all sorts of uncomfortable positions, which I was now feeling the ill effects of.

Despite all of this there was a far more pressing concern, I didn't know what to do now. Getting up was a no go, or even moving at all. I may have been passed out for 2 minutes or 2 days and I would have no idea because I was still exhausted: both mentally and physically. The realisation was slowly dawning on me that I was probably going to die down here; alone, in the dark, it was unlikely anyone would even find my body. The realisation chilled me to my core, even more so than the already freezing rock engulfing me. After everything I'd been through, the battles I'd won and lost. The friendships I'd forged, and more recently broken, and fucking Tartarus. It- it was all gonna end here in some ancient crevice no one had set foot in. I took deep breaths trying to control the tears that I could feel welling in my eyes. Now was not the time to have a break down, things were bad enough. At least on the bright side of things I had a distinct advantage over mortals, I knew what came next, though I had no idea whether I was gonna stay in elysium or go for rebirth, the Isles of the Blest had always appealed to me before, but it had kind of been in the understanding that me and Annabeth would end up there together: that wasn't really an option anymore. I also didn't want to go through another life like this one, where it ended with nothing other than pain and regret.

I thought of all the people who I was gonna miss, and in turn I hoped would miss me. The list had just gotten a lot shorter due to recent events. As the people who had recently vacated the list entered my mind my heart seemed to grow cold, those who had betrayed me, abandoned me when I needed them most, and now it seemed: Killed me. Annabeth's betrayal was by far the worst thing that I had ever experienced, I'd felt pain before, the river styx, and the trek through Tartarus had left lasting scars, both physical and mental, but I'd always had Annabeth, whether as my mortal point, or as someone to lean on. Now I had noone, and it felt like all the scars had opened up again. Not only that but everyone at camp had turned on me as well, believing themselves righteous as they judged me guilty, I knew full well that even if I had not stayed my fate would likely have ended the same, it seemed like even after everything I'd done for them, they'd still choose to see any possible bad in me, even Chiron, my mentor. Finally there was Thalia, who had literally condemned me to die down here, after revealing thoughts that obviously she'd been keeping buried, another friendship destroyed. If I survived this I hoped I'd never see them again, because if I did I'd likely I'd kill them, or die in the attempt. There were still some worthy of loyalty of course; My Mom and Paul for starters, the two people who had always believed in me. Most of camp Jupiter (who would hopefully believe in my innocence) though some, like Hazel and Frank— close friends— would doubtless be convinced of my guilt. Nico was away on some mission for his charming father, whilst Grover was off doing the Lord of the wilds work, and so I was holding out hope that they at least wouldn't give up on me. The only other person I could think of was my Dad, though I wondered how many of his kids he'd had to watch die, and if that's one of the reasons why the ancient laws prevented them from getting involved, it's why I'd turned down godhood after all, the idea of watching all of the people I cared about dying was torture to me, doing so for eternity would drive me insane. Nethertheless I'd always thought me and him had formed something a bit more than most demigods got, and hoped he would at least think of me every now and then. One thing was for damn sure, I would not be forming loyalty to just anyone anymore, it seemed you could go through hell and back together, and they could still stab you in the back, I guess the damned fates would just have to find me another Fatal flaw, or perhaps not, as I remembered that I would likely soon be dead.

I'd never been one for praying, when you knew all the gods were just as petty and simplistic as you it had always seemed a bit pointless, but it couldn't hurt to offer one up to whoever was listening now, It probably wouldn't have much effect, my Dad was the only God I could think of who might go out of his way to help me, but his realm was a tad too far out of reach, and even if he could I'm pretty sure it would be in violation of the ancient laws in some way. If I was about to die however I'd take whatever comfort I could get. "Uhh… Hey there, Gods and Goddesses, I know most of you don't like me very much, and some of you, uh, hate me, which is understandable, because I hate most of you to, you're greedy, and snotty, and entitl-..., I'm kinda getting off track here." I rasped out, my throat completely void of any form of moisture," Look the fact is I'm probably not gonna make it unless one of you decides to help me, I've always stuck by you— even though I think you could do better— because you're the best option available: and now I'm begging you to help me, maybe pay me back for all the bullshit you put me through." Tears had come to my eyes as I progressed through the speech but there was no change in the pitch blackness of the crevice, and I imagined Gaia laughing as all her taunting throughout the war came true. The Gods would not be helping me then, it was a long shot anyway, the Gods were not well known for helping out mortals without any promise of gain.

The laughter I had initially thought I was imagining was starting to sound **very** real however; creepily so. I glanced around, getting the sinking feeling that somehow, I'd once again ended up in some monsters lair; though seemingly this Monster had a very slow response time, I'd have to complain to it's manager once it had done tearing my feeble body apart. The laughter only seemed to intensify as I followed this train of thought, so I called out into the darkness, "Hello! If you want to kill me you better hurry up and do it because I have a very busy schedule!." I wasn't entirely sure whatever was laughing would be able to hear me, I could barely hear me, and I was the one talking, my voice sounded like I'd decided to swallow a pin cushion. "You are very amusing Percy Jackson," A voice echoed from the darkness, seemingly coming from all around me, "Yes amusing and oh so interesting, that is why I have followed your progress with such enthusiasm." The voice was feminine, ancient, and powerful: very powerful. I had heard Tartarus himself, screaming in anger during the heat of battle, and yet somehow this voice had near the same effect with calm, contemplative words. This was not a being I would want to fight at full strength, let alone with two non functioning legs and one carelessly dropped pin away from death.

"Oh don't you worry about any of that darling," the voice continued, " Why would I want to kill you? I'm here to offer you a job." Oh great, Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse another immortal being comes and offers me a quest, I thought I was done with that kinda thing after two great prophecies, why couldn't I catch a break. "It's not a quest either you dolt, let me finish my damn sentences," the voice growled out, an edge of frustration now laced into it. Oh great she can read my mind— which includes all my current thoughts— which probably means she can hear this— I got the strange feeling that the being was rolling her eyes at me in frustration and frankly I couldn't blame it, but it could at least understand that it was difficult to think of nothing at all. "Very well," the being said letting out an exasperated sigh, as I tried my best to think of a pink elephant, "I am Chaos, the creator, and I need you to fulfill a role, a role that has been somewhat lacking a suitable candidate." As the being revealed it's identity at last I let out a horrified gasp, Chaos was dormant, if not fully awake, in my experience when ancient beings woke up it generally meant they wanted things to go back to the way they were before they had a power nap, and for some reason they also generally wanted me on their side. "I have always been awake, watching, not interfering as the world tore itself apart again and again, I AM all of creation, as Gaia is the earth, or Tartarus the pit," to destroy or alter it would be to destroy or alter my very being!" It appears I had struck a nerve with that last comment, so I replied as apologetically as possible,"What do you want with me then?"

"I cannot interfere with the universe, the ancient laws forbid it, and to try and create a form would tear the universe and all of its laws asunder, however, long ago, after the Gods had overthrown the Titans, who in turn had overthrown the Primordials, I decided enough was enough. I altered the way things were to make room for the four seasons, four beings who would attempt to prevent more war, more ceaseless and pointless death for the beings I myself had created, that were a part of me." Chaos had spoken passionately throughout the little speech; but paused here, analysing my reaction to this new information. I was trying to understand how any of this could involve me, and had not come to any good conclusions. "Percy Jackson, I would have you as the first season, Winter, the most deadly ,the most terrifying, the one all mortals fear, from memories of huddling round the fire as death crept in the darkness." I let out a sigh, having realised where this conversation was heading, and knowing that to decline would mean death, feeling myself growing weaker by the moment. "And what exactly would that entail?" I asked skeptically, deals with immortals didn't tend to work well for mortals or Demigods.

"Simple really, you become a God. Well God-like, more like a Primordial then a God really, the difference is you won't BE your sphere of power." I frowned at this, immortality meant that I would eventually outlive all the people I still had left, but it was either this or never seeing them again. I was in between a Rock and a hard place, and the rock was offering me an opportunity to say goodbye to my loved ones, or at least look out for them: "Alright, I accept."

"Excellent!" Chaos seemed genuinely pleased with my decision, though I was still ensure if I had made the right choice. "The only thing left to do now is to make you an immortal, now I will warn you this may hurt a bit."

The next thing I knew was pain. More pain then I knew was possible, it was like the river styx was running through my veins instead of blood, as I was bathed thoroughly in the Phlegethon and scrubbed with a cheese grater; and even that was but a sembebalce of the pain I felt. If i tried to describe the sensation, it would be like every modicum of my being was being pulled in every different direction at once, as my very essence was being strained out like a wet towel: then in an instant, nothing. When I say nothing I mean nothing:I couldn't feel, I couldn't taste, I couldn't smell, I couldn't hear: I couldn't even see, all I could do was panic. Then reality crashed back into me like a truck full of lead.

My body ached, as did my mind, and something else I couldn't quite place; it wasn't the ache of the poison or the wounds I was sure had been littering my body, those were gone, replaced with a dull pain that reached every part of me. So I remained lying there on the ground, on some sort of surface I couldn't quite place. "Yes that does tend to happen with this kind of thing, an unfortunate side effect I'm afraid, should wear off soon." Chaos voice came from the very air around me, as well as in my own mind, once more; she sounded unbearably satisfied with herself. "What—the—fuck did you do to me?" I called out, glad that my voice no longer sounded like I'd been forced to swallow a deserts worth of sand. "Well making someone a full on God is quite a complex process you know," the voice came condescendingly, "I had to completely break down your old mortal body, and create you a new one; what did you expect? A beam that just gave you the powers of an Olympian!?" I remained silent, but this seemed to make Chaos suspicious,"Oh for Pete's sake, you actually did didn't you?," She clearly took my continued silence for confirmation as she somehow let out a sigh, despite not having any lungs, "This may not have been such a good idea after all." At this I let out a grin, and finally leapt to my feet, opening my eyes for the first time as a God.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked glancing around, all I could see was white, and I was kinda worried that the creator of the Universe had somehow seriously messed up when making my eyesight. " **You are** at the North Pole, I on the other hand am on the other hand, am everywhere in the universe at once, perks of being the first ever being I'm afraid," Chaos informed me, "I must say I'm surprised that you're first question was where we were, I thought it'd be why you were naked." Instantly I froze, and moved my hands to try and gain a little modesty, which was difficult in a desolate wasteland. "Honestly it's a bit late for that now don't you think?" came Chaos's voice, still calm and conversational, like me being totally exposed was about as important to her as a refreshing breeze. "Oh please, I made your entire body, remember? I know more about it now than you do, I always have seeing as I'm part of it." Her voice was back to condescending now, she didn't seem to have a large range of tones; "Nethertheless clothes would be greatly appreciated," I replied, slightly annoyed, seeing as she could have given me clothes from the get go. Even as I was thinking this however, clothes seemed to swirl into existence, wrapping themselves around me as threads of cotton came together into the outfit I'd been wearing before I'd arrived at camp. I frowned as bad memories resurfaced: I quickly buried them down, hoping to stay on track.

"So why are we at the North Pole? and on top of that, how aren't I popsicle right now?" Two questions that had been at the forefront of my mind since ou-, my location had been revealed; before they'd been sidetracked by panic and embarrassment. "Well your second question is much simpler to answer than your first." Chaos stated as she began mentally pushing me even further northwards. "You are Winter, you are in some ways the embodiment of cold, of frost, it is your greatest strength; you will find that it will welcome you like an old friend." she spoke the words like it was the simplest fact in the universe, but I was still trying to wrap my head around the idea; I hadn't known exactly what I was in for when I signed up for this, and I knew from experience that power always had a snag: generally it involved choices, that could lead down the path to ruin. I got the feeling in my gut that I would be in for a hard, and now long, life.

"Your first question is far more complex, which gives me hope that maybe I haven't made a completely foolish decision in choosing you. Even I cannot simply create a near Primordial god you see— the process is far more complex. You must be inserted, so to speak, into every point of human history; tying you to the heart of civilization; and adding you to the original Greek pantheon of gods. What is more, it must be done so subtly that none will notice." The explanation held many gaps, and I felt that Chaos had dumbed it down somewhat to make it possible for me to understand. "And what does this process involve?" I asked curiously. This whole thing sounded insane, how was one supposed to change all of human history at once, I found it hard to believe that even Chaos had that much power.

"The process is… complex, you will be held here, unable to move, or do anything in fact, as the universe, my essence, shifts and moulds around you and your emotions; creating your link to divinity at the place where you are strongest: here at the North Pole, the heart of what will soon be your domain." The thought of being trapped here, unable to move, sent a cold shiver down my spine; but I focused on my more pressing concerns.

"Are you saying there's gonna be a whole section of mythology around me, myths and legends an-"

"Yes yes yes, there may even be a statue or two, noone today will know who you are though, you'll be an obscure God, not exactly going to be going around helping Hercules." Chaos firmly took back control of the conversation back before I could really get going, which was probably for the best. "Now if you've done interrupting; The present will remain almost entirely unaltered, it's the past that will be changed to make room for your ascension. Whilst this happen you must remain here, likely locked away, until such a time as you are finally ready to rejoin the world. After that you will walk the earth wherever it is winter, and when it is spring or Autumn, you will return to the heart of your domain; unless i have need of all of the seasons at once of course." Chaos seemed done with her explanation of what I was doing here, I still had some questions however, ones that had arisen as she explained the way things were to me.

"Wait a second, did you say there were other seasons?" I quickly began, before Chaos could get a word in edgewise, "And also aren't the seasons already explained by the story of Hades and Persephone?" Chaos seemed torn between impressed and condescending by these two questions: though it was extremely difficult to tell, when you were communication with something that lacked a face. "I've already told you that you were the last season to be found you utter dolt, you're second question is luckily far more intelligent and that is likely the only thing stopping me from evaporating you and finding someone else to do the Job." here she paused, though it must have been for effect because it's not like she could run out of breath. "The thing about the greeks, and all the other civilizations, is that they weren't very good at making their minds up on anything. I personally blame their particularly retarded brand of science; but it does mean that there tends to be a lot of reasons behind things. Surely you are aware that though the sun is **clearly** a burning ball of gas in the sky, it is also quite **obviously** Apollo's monstrosity of a chariot, and is also **undeniably** rolled across the sky by a dung beetle… It all gets rather confusing if you think about it too long, even for Gods." As she prodded the thought across my mind I couldn't help but thank said gods (or was it the mist?) the mortals didn't know about all the immortal beings traipsing around, the scientists would likely go insane trying to apply some form of logic where there clearly wasn't any. "Wait a second, I haven't heard any stories about the sun being rolled across the sky by a dung beetle," I blurted out. I didn't remember it from any of my numerous lessons on Greek mythology. "You wouldn't." She replied.

We'd moved on now, not that I could really tell; there was a reason they called the Arctic a desert, and it wasn't due to an abundance of sand. I don't think we got very far though, we were only walking for fifteen minutes and we stopped. "What now?" I asked, hoping that I wouldn't be put on ice just yet, she'd told me it would involve that much as we meandered across frozen wasteland. "First of all we give you your sword and armour," Chaos announced, her voice carrying across the flat landscape; I got the feeling if she had eyes they'd be glinting. "But what about ripti-" I said, reaching for my pocket, only to find it empty. "Anaklusmos does not serve Gods Percy." Chaos slowly replies, a hint of pity in her voice, It will no longer serve you. "So what it's just gonna sit in that crevice now!?" I replied, angry at the loss of the sword I'd used since I first entered this dangerous world; "Oh swords like that always have a tendency to find their way back into the hands of heroes, I wouldn't worry about that." I let out an angry sigh, yet another loss for me, you would've thought I'd be used to it by now. "So, a sword? and armour?" I asked, wanting to get a weapon as soon as possible, I felt naked without one ever since Tartarus. "Of course, wait just a moment," Chaos spoke and instantly the air before me seemed to shimmer; Before my very eyes, as though from the very ice and snow itself, a suit of armour and sword appeared. The sword was richly decorated, delicate runes engraved along the length of the blade, it glowed faintly with a pale blue light. The blade was definitely longer than Riptide's, more like a medieval bastard sword than any Greek style, and the guard was far wider than that of Riptide,though it shared the similarity of having a name engraved there,"μνημόσυνο," the letters automatically rearranging in my mind, "Requiem." The armour on the other hand was of a greek style, the breastplate seemed thick, far tougher than the standard, and definitely not celestial bronze. Another difference was the heavy pauldrons adorning the shoulder, as well as the decision to actually protect the users arms. It seemed to have forgone the toga in favour of the cuirass and greaves, which I was grateful for; There was nothing worse than having to worry about modesty in the middle of a fight. The final piece of the set was a Corinthian style helmet, similar to those at camp, though it to was not made of celestial bronze. The entire set was draped in a thick winter cloak, and was intricately engraved with skulls and scenes of battle or death, as well as different patterns and spikes; I could see men in uniform, carrying what looked to be muskets, in the throes of death. Before I could get a closer look there appearance shifted, uniforms changing to more modern military equipment, and muskets changing to machine guns, the only thing that didn't change was the clear pain they were in.

"Uhhh Chaos, it's a bit… gothic isn't it?" I asked carefully, hoping not to annoy her again, "And far heavier than anything I'm used to, it doesn't really suit my fighting style at all, I like to keep mobile and avoid getting hit, rather than having to tank the blows."

"Oh just put it on and stop whingeing will you," Chaos growled, as I began hurriedly pulling the armour onto the various parts of my body. As I finally pulled the thick cloak over my shoulders I swore I could hear her moaning about this younger generation, I rolled my eyes; starting to realise Chaos was just as human as the rest of the Greek pantheon. I was too surprised by the weight of the armour to stick to that line of thought for long however: I could barely even feel the damn stuff, though it was still a little to morbid for my taste. Pulling the sword from the ice yielded yet another surprise, it was the only sword other than riptide that had ever been perfectly balanced for me, it felt perfect in my hand. "How the hell is this stuff so light?" I pondered out loud; this seemed to put Chaos back into a condescending mood at least, and stopped her muttering under her breath, "I don't know Percy, maybe it's because you're a God now, Maybe it's because it's made from materials from outside of creation? Maybe you should think before you open your stupid mouth!?" she spieled off angrily, "Alright no need to get your panties in a twist." I spoke with all the teenage arrogance I could muster, glancing around to see what our next objective would be, It seemed to shut Chaos up, though it may be because she was too outraged to formulate words.

"Alright what's next?" I asked, I was feeling far more confident now that I was armed again; Chaos however, remained silent. I felt a shift in the air behind me and turned on my heel. Before me stood a throne of Ice, steps leading up to its cold, smooth surface. "I'm sorry Percy, but here we say goodbye for a while, this is where you'll be staying for quite some time."

I took a step back from it instinctively, having to seizing control of myself to stop myself from taking another,"H- how long am I going to be trapped here." I asked, wrestling my fear to the ground— I'd come this far hadn't I? I wasn't going to back down now.

"It could be anything between 75 and 150 years I'm afraid, it has varied with each person." There was no humour or irritation in her voice now, she sounded quite guilty about the whole thing, "and whilst your trapped you'll be forced to re-live all the most emotionally powerful moments of your life, both the good and the bad."

She could have mentioned that part earlier I thought irritatedly, how the hell was I supposed to go through this without going insane; there were a lot of bad moments in my life, and now many of the good would be poisoned by the presence of the traitorous bitch. 150 years of watching people I cared about dying: of heartbreak, and loss, and pain. It was a lot to ask, and I wasn't entirely sure it was worth Godhood, though it may be worth it for a chance at redemption. At that thought all the anger and fear seemed to evaporate, "Alright let's get this shit over with."I began taking step after step towards what would soon become my prison, drawing my new sword as I went. "Percy-" Chaos said warningly but I simply leaned it against the throne as I took my seat, trying hard to control the slight shaking of my hands.

Instantly I felt my senses expand to contain the entire southern hemisphere and arctic regions, I could feel every snowstorm and blizzard, every sniffle and snowball fight. In Chile, night had fallen, and light snow had begun to fall; though by morning it would be gone. Whilst that was happening a nasty storm was forming at the cape of good hope, that would likely cause quite a bit of devastation. The expansion of my senses was so overwhelming, I didn't even feel it as Ice began to creep up my legs, quickly gaining ground. It moved so fast that by the time I noticed it, it had already reached my waist: leaving my entire lower half paralyzed. I began seeing flashes of memory, my Mum being taken by the Minotaur, Luke's betrayal, and quick flashes of the war. I began panicking; desperately trying to free myself from this prison, but it was far too late. The last thing I saw before the Ice engulfed my head and the memories overwhelmed me was fog descending as a snow storm formed around the throne, obscuring my location from all who might seek it.

 **Well this is kind of awkward... I won't lie to you guys I am an incredibly lazy person, and there's not really any other excuse, initially it was the laziness, but then GCSEs and a whole other host of stuff happened and then I just kind of forgot about it. Until that is I got to year 13 A-levels and wanted to avoid doing coursework, so here I am again. Anyway I've finally uploaded another chapter, which started off with about 500 words a week after the first chapter, then had a minor hiatus, then was finished over the past 3 weeks. I am** **planning** **on actually continuing the story this time, but if I start having a mental breakdown due to my A levels, I may have to put that plan on hold. If this story does never get updated again however, I hope that at least this chapter will help you understand some of the basic plot points I was going for with this story. If all goes well I'll see you in another 2-3 weeks, but until then have a good one.**

 **please forgive any spelling/ grammar mistakes, I'm not very good at life.**


End file.
